Harry Potter and the Pandora Stones
by Yami Jay
Summary: Sixth year. With Voldemort official return, the Wizard world has to prepare for the worst. But, what if Dumbledore decided that Harry needed more help for this task? How can two new pranksters help? No one mention that they were a Black and a Lupin… Ver.3
1. Prologue: Letter to my Daughter

**Title**: Harry Potter and the Pandora Stones

**Serie**: Harry Potter

**Warning**: Original Character, Shounen-Ai / Yaoi, Het, AU, Spoiler from Book 5. BOOK 6 NEVER HAPPEN!

**Note**: This is the third version of this story. Why am I even doing changes yet AGAIN in this? My first version is lost in my back ups, my second version was full of mistakes in the plot and was deleted from … And let's not mention that I was often writing on a whip. So, third version should be the final version of the story.

**Summary**: Sixth year. With Voldemort official return, the Wizard world has to prepare for the worst. But, what if Dumbledore decided that Harry needed more help for this task? How can two new pranksters help? No one mention that they were a Black and a Lupin…

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Harry Potter book nor its characters, but I only own the original characters of this story; Jany Emily Black, Ray Lupin, Phoenix Snape, Aaron Malfoy, Daniel Ross and Mary Jenny Watson. I also own Jany's mother.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Letter to my daughter<strong>

_Dear Jany Emily,_

_ If you read this letter, it would mean I met an unfortunate end. I have long denied you the knowledge of who you are truly. Bare in mind, it was for your own protection and also a request from my old headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore. If I had the choice, I would have at least told you most of the truth._

_ Let's start about your father; I met him during my school year. I was a Ravenclaw, he was a Gryffindor. I wasn't the prettiest girl around, even if my friend Lily told me the opposite. And it seemed to have caught your father's attention. He was a charming and very popular guy. It wasn't until our seventh year at school that we started dating. Your father had asked me to go out with him during our first Hogsmeade trip and after that, we were happy and in love. But it seems that even with our happiness, some things wouldn't be stop. One word: War. Lord Voldemort declared war upon the Wizard world, trying to destroy everyone that was in his way, especially muggleborn wizards. As you know, your grandparents on my side are muggles, so I was at high risk._

_ A few years have past and you were conceived. Knowing that you were coming, your father and I agreed that I must go and hide, for your safety. You were the most precious thing that we had. Unlike my friends Lily and James, we decided that I had to leave the country, along with Cassiopeia and baby Ray. You see, my friend Lily had a child at the end of July. It was our godson… Who later became The Boy who Lived. Months later, the day of your first birthday, my best friend and her husband died. Voldemort had killed them. But not Harry; he lived, destroying the Dark Lord. Your father, finding this, ran to find Peter and confront him. You see, many thought that your father was the secret keeper of the Potters, but it was Peter who was. It was to fool everyone, even your Godfather, your Godmother and me. I only found this out very later, thanks to Remus. As many now know, Peter faked his death and killed many muggles, framing your father and sending him in Azkanban._

_ Years had past and during your third year at school, he escaped. It was after that Remus and your father came to see me briefly, telling me the entire story. It was two weeks before you came back from your third year and that I gave you those special ear rings. But they left before they could see you. We both thought that we could wait until he was proven innocent, but Fate seems to have another twist for us… Your father died during a Death Eaters' raid in the British Ministry of Magic, fighting his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange. He died protecting someone precious for him. He was announced innocent a little too late…_

_ I'm sure by now you know that your father is Sirius Black. He was a great man, a little impulsive at times, but someone that would do anything to protect who's precious to him. He was Remus' best friend. Somehow, you have a lot of your father's personality and I'm not that surprised. Where do you think you get your mischievous side? Your father was a prankster to the bone, just like you._

_ And now, for the other part… You remember the day I gave you those special earrings after your third year? I told you they would help to contain some of your unusual gifts and to never pull them off. It wasn't a lie. What I didn't tell you was that, because you were a pure necromancer, you would reach your energy peak close to the end of your teenage years. Professor Dumbledore and I estimated it would be around your sixteenth birthday. The reason of these earrings is also to hide your appearance around that time, since it would change drastically. It was the only way we figured out for you._

_ Also, because of your gift, I'm afraid that, when the time comes, Voldemort's followers might try to get to you. But, I'm begging you Jany, do not join them. They will only use you and when you become useless to them, you will be killed. I don't want this kind of future for you. Not when you are so young. I do not want you to have the same fate than your father and, possibly, mine._

_ I'm sure by now you have received a letter from Andromeda, one of your father's cousins, and Professor Dumbledore by now. Whatever you decided to do with the knowledge you have, I'm asking you one thing, do not try to bring me back or find me. I know it's hard, but I don't want to be brought back. I had enjoyed my life to the fullest and I think others would like the possible gift._

_ The only thing I ask of you know it's to make everything in your power to be transfer to Hogwarts. If you can bring Ray with you, it would also be easier for you. You will have to help Harry Potter to win against Voldemort. This is the only thing I ask of you._

_ And I'm sorry to leave you all alone… And remember, I always love you._

_Your mom,_

_Celeste Serenity Dysart_

* * *

><p>A young girl was sitting on her bed in her Godfather's house, reading her mother's letter for the tenth time that day. The pain of seeing her beaten body was still there. She must have fought her murderers with the fire she knew she had. It was obviously the doing of those she mentioned in her letter.<p>

She sighed and looked at the newspaper article that was beside her. The title was screaming what happened into her old house. She really wanted to throw it way. She didn't need to be reminded of that, but in the same time it reminded her that it was a war time and she needed to stop thinking like a child.

It was then that her Godfather interrupted her musing and told her that dinner was served. She sighed and went out of her room, putting the letter down, next to the article. This is the title of the article:

_**Head of the Canadian Department of Magical Enforcement found dead: Celeste Dysart-Black murdered by Death Eaters.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: This is a new twist in the plot. I wanted to add this in the story, to make some sort of link for my characters to Harry. Hope I managed. So, reviews will be greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 1: The New Marauders

**Title**: Harry Potter and the Pandora Stones

**Serie**: Harry Potter

**Warning**: Original Character, Shounen-Ai / Yaoi, Het, AU, Spoiler from Book 5. BOOK 6 NEVER HAPPEN!

**Note**: This is the third version of this story. Why am I even doing changes yet AGAIN in this? My first version is lost in my back ups, my second version was full of mistakes in the plot and was deleted from … And let's not mention that I was often writing on a whip. So, third version should be the final version of the story.

Also, there will be a difference between normal dialogue and dialogue between Jany Emily and the spirits. Those discussions are often mental:

"normal"

'spirits'

**Summary**: Sixth year. With Voldemort official return, the Wizard world has to prepare for the worst. But, what if Dumbledore decided that Harry needed more help for this task? How can two new pranksters help? No one mention that they are a Black and a Lupin…

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Harry Potter book nor its characters, but I only own the original characters of this story; Jany Emily Black, Ray Lupin, Phoenix Snape, Aaron Malfoy, Daniel Ross and Mary Jenny Watson. I also own Ray and Jany's mothers.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The New Marauders<strong>

The night was clear of clouds and the stars were shining over England. In a small room of number 4, Privet Drive, a young man was awake and reading a card; a birthday card to be more exact. Today is July 31th; Harry's birthday. Beside him were many cards, gifts and letters. But Harry didn't really care for them at the moment; all his attention was on the card he was holding in his hand. It was from Remus. He read and reread the card as often as he could but he didn't understand it at all except that he was going to leave this place soon until next summer and he had to be ready by 2:00AM.

So Harry waited for 2:00AM to be announced by the old grandfather clock. It was the time that Remus wrote in the card; he was coming to get him with other members of the Order. They had decided to get him during the night, not to scare Harry's relatives. He wondered why this late in the night for a few seconds, but he had the feeling that he would found out later on.

Harry sighed and got up to pack what he'll need for the rest of the summer and his coming school year. He hadn't got the chance to do so due to the chores his Aunt Petunia gave him during the day. At least now, he was going to a place he liked to be: The Burrow. He was going to be at the Weasley's house for the rest of the summer and this made happier. Anything was better than at his relatives' house.

By the time he was done packing everything he needed and wanted to bring with him, it was 2:00AM. The grandfather clock was heard and Harry waited, impatient to leave this place. He waited a good fifteen minutes before he heard the distinct sound of someone appearing. He got up on his feet and waited for someone to come up. It didn't take too long before he heard a gentle knock on his door. Harry quickly went to open his door. Remus was there smiling, but Harry could tell he was exhausted and still trying to cope with Sirius' death just like he was.

"Hello Harry, ready to go?" asked Remus.

"I'm ready," replied Harry. "The fastest I'm out of this place, the better it is."

"Have they mistreated you again?" asked Remus, a little worried.

"Not really… A few arguments here and there," said Harry, taking his trunk with him.

Remus just nodded and levitated Harry's trunk; it was best to avoid waking up the Dursley at this moment of the night. They quickly joined up with the rest of the group. Moody and Tonks were there, along with Bill and others from the Order. He was ready to go back to where he belonged.

**Later – The Burrow**

The trip to the Burrow had been a long one; Moody, just like last time, had made many detours just to make sure they weren't followed. They also used the same method than last year; flying. They were now in front of the Burrow, one hour and fifteen minutes later. Moody and the others, except Remus and Bill, had left immediately after they landed. The three of them entered in the house to see a messy kitchen and Mrs. Weasley trying to clean it up. It was like has if a tornado past. Harry gave a quick glance at Bill, but it seems that the older Weasley was as clueless that he was.

It took a few moments for Mrs. Weasley to stop and look at the three men. She just glared at Remus before looking at Harry. "Harry, it's good to see you!" she said, momentarily stopping the cleaning she was doing.

"It's good to be back," said Harry. "But what happened?"

Harry knew it was not a question he should have asked when he saw her frowning. He had the vivid impression she wasn't happy. "Remus' charges happened," she replied, while glaring at Remus.

"Uh?" was the only reaction Harry could do before Remus grabbed Harry and say his goodnights to Mrs. Weasley. They both went upstairs, directly heading to Fred and Georges' old room. Ron had told Harry, in a previous letter that the twins now lived in a flat that was over of their shop in London.

As they reached the room, they could hear giggles. Remus just sighed and got in the room, gesturing to Harry to follow. They entered and they saw two teenagers giggling about something. One was a boy, the other one a girl.

The young boy was sitting under the covers of the bed. He had light brown hair with strawberry blond highlights, his hair barely touching his shoulder. His eyes were a mix of gold and amber. He had slim build, but he was currently looking a little sick since he was very pale and the large clothes weren't helping his case. He had a scar on his nose, very much similar to one of Remus'. He was wearing a pair of grey pant with a white t-shirt. It was written '_Do Not Disturb, Already Quite Disturbed'_ in blue on it.

As for the girl, she was graceful and pretty looking; she had long straight black hair that reached her waist which was currently tied in a braid. She had sparkling blue eyes that expressed something mischievous. Her skin was pale, but she didn't seem to be sick, as if it was natural. One of the particularities he could notice was the three clips on her left ear. She was currently wearing black cotton pants with a blue t-shirt with the words '_It is as Bad as you Think'_ written in black on it.

Remus cleared his throat and the two teenagers turned around and looked at Remus. The two of them just smiled innocently. Remus just sighed. "Care to explain what you have done downstairs?" asked Remus.

"Nothing much…" said the young boy.

"Exploding cauldrons and exploding food…" added the girl. "You know the usual chaos."

Remus sighed again, barely hiding his smile. "You realize that Molly will have my head on a silver plate for your prank… She was furious."

The two teenagers just smirked before looking at Harry. They could notice that he was confused about this. The teenage boy just shook his head and looked at Remus again. "Maybe you should explain a few things to Harry," said Ray. "He seems confused."

Remus quickly put Harry's trunk beside the other bed looking at Harry. "It's going to be a rather long explanation Harry, so please sit down," said Remus.

"What's to explain?" said Jany Emily. "Beside who we are."

"Maybe what your mother asked you to do," replied Remus.

Jany Emily just looked at Remus and sighed, showing that he had a point. Harry sat next to Remus, waiting for an explanation. Harry started to wonder what the link between Remus and those two teenagers was. It was obvious there was something up.

"Harry, this is Ray and Jany Emily," said Remus, pointing the two others. "Ray is my son from a previous marriage. As for Jany Emily… She's Sirius' daughter and also my goddaughter. I know this must be a surprise but… Their mothers wanted to protect them as long as they could. They lived with them until a little while ago."

Remus was about to continue when Ray mumbled something and Jany Emily slapped him behind the head. The teenage boy just glared at her friend and she glared back. Remus just sighed. "Their mothers thought it was better to be outside of England during the previous War and after. Voldemort's followers and some of the Ministry of Magic effectives were searching for us and our families. You probably know what the Ministry think of werewolves, so imagine how they thought one of them put a woman pregnant and the child survived… Cassiopeia thought it was better if she went away with Ray. Luckily, Canada has far less prejudices against werewolves than here... As for Jany Emily, you can imagine that because her father was Sirius, what would have happened to her. Especially after he was send to Azkaban."

Harry nodded; he could imagine what would have happened to Jany Emily and Ray if they had stayed. It might have been the best decision at the time for them, but one question was burning his mind; what happened to their mothers? It was obvious that something had happened to them. "What happened to them?" asked Harry.

The moment he asked, he could see their reaction; Ray looked away, Jany Emily looked down and her eyes were reflecting an extreme sadness and Remus looked even worst. "Dead," simply said Jany Emily.

"Cassiopeia died two years ago due to illness," added Remus. "She died because of complication due to pneumonia and her poor health. I've been making the trip between England and Canada none stop since."

"And Jany Emily's mother?" asked Harry.

"Death Eaters," replied Remus. It was a simple answer, but it said enough for Harry to wince. Another victim that fallen under Voldemort's followers; he really did hope it was not the same Death Eater that killed Sirius.

"My mom's death brought a lot of chaos in the Canadian Ministry of Magic," added Jany, regaining a little of her control. "She was the head of the Department of Magical Enforcement, so you can imagine how people reacted about her murder."

Ray patted her friend's shoulder, telling her it was okay. Jany Emily just sighed and lay on Ray's shoulder. Remus looked sadly at the duo; this had been a hard few weeks for the both of them. "Even if she was in another country, it seemed that Voldemort wanted her dead… This is why I had to move them and make sure they are transferred to Hogwarts this year," said Remus.

"You can tell him you know…" said Jany Emily.

"Tell me what?" asked Harry, looking at her.

"The reasons we're been send in Hogwarts this year," she replied.

"I think it would be a good idea to wait for Professor Dumbledore for that," said Remus.

Jany Emily knew better than talk back to her godfather, so she just shut up, glaring at him. Silence filled the room until Remus got up. He bid goodnights to the three teenagers and remind Jany Emily to go back to her room before leaving.

Harry looked a little surprised at the news and the evident conflict between Jany Emily and Remus about something that he had yet to know. He looked at the other two and wondered why they wanted to tell him what was going on.

"I hate it when Uncle Moony is like that…" finally said Jany Emily. "It's not like Harry doesn't deserve to know."

"Reap, please, give my dad some slack will you?" added Ray, a little annoyed. "The last few months were hard him too. First your dad died during a battle, and now, your mom was killed in a similar way. Don't you think this kind of events wouldn't be a few bricks too many for him?"

"Sorry…" she replied.

"He didn't get over it did he..." asked Harry, looking at the two.

"Well, not really…" replied Ray. "Even if he's trying to hide that, there's still some kind of aura around him that shows he's still not coping."

"You can say that again…" added Jany Emily. She just sighed and looked at Harry. "Even so, I'm still gonna tell you what's going on."

Ray just groaned and facepalmed; it was obvious that his friend was going to be in trouble the moment they found out she disobeyed. But who could blame her? This had something to do with the War and she would not let someone not knowing what she was.

Jany Emily was about to start when the door opened again and Mrs Weasley appeared, still angry. Jany Emily and Ray just winced. This was not good.

"Jany Emily, aren't you suppose to be in Ginny's room?" she asked to her. "No matter, you go back to your room young lady."

Wanting to avoid making Mrs Weasley any angrier at her, Jany Emily got up and bid her goodnights to Harry and Ray. After the two women left, Harry just changed in his PJs and went to bed, trying to sleep. Many questions past through his mind, but only knew that they would be answer later.

**The next morning**

Harry could hear someone outside his room, arguing with someone else. He groaned; could they shut up and let him sleep? He put his pillow over his head to shut the sound off and sleep again. He didn't notice when the door was opened and an annoyed Hermione came in the room, followed by Ron, Jany Emily and Ginny. The only thing he heard was a yelp coming beside him. He ignored it until his name was mentioned.

" 'Mione… Could you keep it down please?" said Harry, half-asleep.

"I'm sorry Harry, but we all have to get up and help Mrs Weasley to clean up those two idiots' mess," replied Hermione, annoyed.

"Are you mad?" said Jany Emily. "Harry came in the middle of the night and you expect HIM to be fully awake and up to help us?"

"Well, if you didn't pull that stunt last night…" said Hermione.

"WOULD YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF! I WAS TRYING TO SLEEP!" finally yelled Harry.

The group just shut up and looked at Harry; it wasn't the first time he was yelling at them. Jany Emily just glared at Hermione. "Well, do what you want Granger, but if Mrs Weasley tells you that you should have let Harry alone and sleep, it's gonna be your problem to explain it," said Jany Emily, leaving the room.

Ginny followed the other girl after giving a glance at Hermione. The remaining group just stare and stay silent until Ray sighed. This was going to be a long day. Hermione just looked at the other two, telling the two to dress and join them downstairs before leaving the room with Ron. The two teenagers got up and changed to regular clothes. It was then that Harry noticed Ray's back; he had many scars, most of them looked like they were done by some sort of animal.

"Ray… Were the scars done by a werewolf?" asked Harry, before he could actually stop himself to ask this. He knew this was going to turn into a bad conversation if it was a touchy subject for Ray.

Ray looked at Harry, but this was not a hurt or angry look; it was more an understanding and calm expression that Ray wore. That surprised Harry greatly.

"Kind of…" said Ray, putting his shirt.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"I did that to myself… When I'm in my werewolf form," said Ray. "I would understand if you hate me after this…"

"Ray… I have nothing against you or your dad," said Harry. "Beside, I can tell you are a good person, just like your dad. Being a werewolf shouldn't be a reason to hate someone."

"I wish people would see the same way you do…" said sadly Ray.

Silence filled the room and both boys finished dressing before getting downstairs and help cleaning up. When they arrived, both of them could feel the tension between the two 14-15 year old girls. It was obvious that Hermione and Jany Emily didn't like each other much. Ray sighed and went beside Jany, while Harry joined Hermione, Ron and Ginny.

Jany Emily was not paying attention to anyone; she was more listening to the voices of departed ones, or dead people. Since she was really young, two spirits were on her side constantly, even if they should have been with someone else. But for the past few months, two others had joined them and it was sometimes the best diversion she could have.

'You know, it was maybe not the best idea to anger Molly…' said Lily.

'Come on Lily, it was funny,' added proudly Sirius.

'It was, until Granger decided to chew my head off about it,' said Jany Emily.

'Hermione is somehow a little bit like Lily on this…' added Sirius. 'But, it could have been worst.'

'Whatever… By the way, any of you watched over Moony last night?' asked Jany Emily.

'I was… It's getting worst… I don't how long he'll be able to stand it,' said James.

'I know… I'm trying really hard not to say a thing, but how am I going to bring the three of you back?' said Jany Emily, as she frowns. 'I only have Aunt Andromeda's explanations and the ritual stone. I have no idea how to get the bloody book at Grimmauld Place and who has the stones…'

'I'm sure you'll find a way, if you are anything like your father,' finally said Celeste. 'I'm sure you'll figure something out.'

She was about to reply to that when she felt someone slap her on her left shoulder and completely loosing concentration for the mental link. She looked at her left and saw Ray frowning at her. She mouthed a small 'what?' and he just shook his head. He just pointed to the others, showing that they were all done and ready to eat breakfast. Both of them just put their cleaning supplies and joined them.

Ray knew what was going on when he slapped her on the left shoulder; when she was speaking with spirits, she always looked as she had zoned out, but still kept doing what she working on. He always thought that his best friend was lucky to be a multi-tasked person. Most people would think she was so concentrate on her task or daydreaming, unless you knew her secret.

They all sat around the table and waiting for their breakfast to be given to them. They were all silent, mostly not wanting to talk about the mess they had to clean up; this would lead to another argument between Jany Emily and Hermione. They kept the silence until owls arrived with letters. Molly took them and smiled.

"What is it mum?" asked Ron.

"It's your Hogwarts' letters," replied Molly, giving the letters to each of them.

Jany Emily and Ray weren't surprised to get letters also, since they were going there next year. Jany Emily read her's really quickly.

_Dear Miss Jany Emily Black,_

_ It's with great pleasure that we accept your transfer from __Siberia Academy for Wizards and Witches__ to __Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry__. To this effect, your results for your WEL (Wizardry Examination Levels) have been transferred into OWL (Ordinary Wizarding Levels). They are joined to this letter._

_ You will be put into the sixth year. However, you will have to be sorted into a house. You will be sorted at the same time that the first years._

_ Joined in this letter are your WEL and OWL, and your school material list._

_Minerva McGonnagal_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Jany Emily just gave a quick glance at her results for her WEL and OWL; she was happy to see that she had good results, even in Potions. Putting her letters away, she looked at the others fuzzing around their letters. Ray seemed pleased of his results, Hermione was so nervous that she didn't open her letter, Ron was looking at his with a smile and Harry seemed actually satisfied a little.

After everyone eat their breakfast, they were about to continue with the cleaning when the Floo Network fire place turned green and Professor Albus Dumbleore appeared, smiling.

"Good morning," said Albus, smiling. "I'm glad to see that Harry could join us and that the kitchen is in one piece."

Jany Emily smirked, Ray chuckled and the rest, except Harry, groaned. Jany Emily liked Dumbledore for some reason; he reminded her of her grandfather on her mom's side. He always seemed to know what was going on, but never truly tell what he thought.

After a few words with Molly, Dumbledore asked to talk with Harry and Jany Emily in private.

"Is there something wrong Professor?" asked Harry.

"Not really..." he replied. "I'm here to talk about Sirius' will."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>: I lost the original end of this chapter so I had to rewrite a new one... Oh man!


End file.
